Kiss of Shadows, A Splash of Blood, and A Wolf on the Run
by Atrix333
Summary: This will be a story concerning my OC, Atrix Erwin. Atrix was accepted into Vampire Academy to be trained to be a guardian. The only thing that no one knows about is that she is a vampire-wolf Hybrid rather than half vampire and half human. She wasn't a Dhampir. This secret must be kept. What would happen if her secret becomes known? I stink at summaries. Pairings: OCxDimitri.
1. Prologue: Flashback

_**I know, I am way behind on the other fanfics I am writing, but…this couldn't wait! I just recently seen the Vampire Academy movie and this idea got stuck to me! :I I don't know what the title was going to be, so that may or may not change. I hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

All around growls and gunfire could be heard. It resounded throughout the forest. A forest in which a little girl was running through with a frightened look upon her face.

Another set of gunfire was heard, sounding a lot closer than before. The little girl panicked and ran at fast as her legs could carry her. As it so was, she was being chased. Who was chasing her? A group of specialized vampires, trained to hunt.

"We can hear you, little girl! Come out and we won't hurt you!" One of them called out to her. A lie. A lie that was as plain as day. They were shooting at her. She may be little, but at least she knew when a lie was being told. "Come on! Your parents are worried about you, kid!" Another one called.

Another lie. It was her parents who chased her away to begin with. Her own father and mother tried to kill her. How she managed to escape was a mystery in itself. "Don't you wish to see your parents, Atrix?" A third hunter asked, trying to lure the girl out. It didn't work. She didn't even let out a sound of response. She kept running.

When Atrix was certain she had ran far enough, she chose to take a small break in order to catch her breath. She crouched down and rested her head between her knees, a technique she learned to try to calm herself. In this case, it didn't work. Instead, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Atrix Erwin was being hunted down by her own parents. She was called an abomination. She was a vampire-wolf hybrid, a species much despised. No one knew how they came to be as they are born every so often between two pureblooded vampires. When a child is found out to be such a rare creature, they are usually put to death. They are feared.

Atrix was no different. Her parents wanted her dead, and that alone hurt. The girl sobbed as silently as she could. Why her? Why did this have to happen to her?

As she was lost in her thoughts, a hunter found her and pointed his gun at her. A second later, he pulled the tripper. The pain instantly brought her attention to look to see what was causing it. Her arm was bleeding heavily, but the bullet itself wasn't all threatening. The girl covered her head and whimpered.

The hunter smirked and took a knife out of his pocket. Atrix's eyes widened. This was it. This was where she was going to die. She watched as the man pointed his gun at her, about to pull the trigger. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the final blow, except, it never came. Instead, the growls from before were much clearer. When she opened her eyes, she saw a shape attack the hunter. It took her a minute to figure out what it was she was seeing. It was a wolf attacking the hunter.

A quick survey around showed it wasn't just one wolf, but a pack of wolves. Atrix whimpered when two of them cautiously padded up to her. They sniffed her for a while before one gently licked the girl's cheeks. It surprised her. The same wolf bit down on her shirt and begun pulling her forward.

What Atrix didn't know was that the wolves were there to save her from the hunters. They had smelled her scent and had detected the underlay of a wolf pup. While vampires were against the idea of hybrids, wolves were not.

The tugs became more hurried as they made their way through the forest. By the time Atrix believed she was going to pass out from exhaustion, one of the wolves nudged her into a dark cave. When she stepped inside, the sharp scent of damp moss filled her nose. When she looked back towards the entrance, she saw a wolf lift up their head. A deep howl vibrated throughout the entire cave, cutting its way into the night. In an odd way, the sound soothed her.

The howl brought in the other wolf, the one that had attacked the hunter. It was obvious by the size that he was a male, the alpha of the pack. The one who saved her must have been his mate. Cautiously, she looked around the cave, her eyesight improving greatly. During her observation, one of the wolves, the female alpha, nudged her further into the cave. The wolf lead her to a feathery nest.

Within held three sleeping wolf pups. Before Atrix reached them, the adult wolves surrounded her, a look of interest in their eyes. It was only a moment later when the girl felt a strange occurrence happen to her body. She was shifting, changing forms.

After another moment, Atrix had completely transformed into a wolf pup with white fur. Her blue-green eyes were brighter. Panic rushed through her body again, remembering that this was the reason why her family wanted her dead. The female wolf padded towards her and gently licked the pup's snout.

"Do not worry, little one. You are safe here," The wolf spoke softly, motherly. A whimper rose in Atrix's throat. "Shh, you must try and rest while you can," she continued to say. She picked the pup up by the scruff and placed her right next to the other ones. "From this moment on, you are apart of our pack, apart of our family. You will be treated like my daughter," the Alpha padded up to her.

For some reason, she knew she could trust their words. She relaxed and fell fast asleep due to exhaustion setting in. The wolf mother laid down around the small beings, licking them each on the head.

Atrix believed, she felt, she will truly be apart of this family of wolves.

As the weeks went by, Atrix and the other pups grew. It wasn't until two years went by when the next set of hunters came to kill her, and her pack family.

It began like any other afternoon in the forest. Atrix, her brother Khar, and her sisters, Chatima and Kawani, were out play fighting. It was something they had started ever since they were old enough to run. It wasn't long into it when the howl echoed its way to them.

"Father wants us to return. I wonder what's wrong." Chatima wondered aloud. It was Khar who lead them back towards the cave. They didn't have to go far; the other members of the pack had made their way towards them. "Father?"

Fang, the Alpha, looked concerned about something. "Children, it is time for us to find a new home. We are in danger here if we stay any longer," he explained.

Atrix had a bad feeling about this, though she can't figure out why. It was when they were planning on where they would go when the wolf pack was attacked. It wasn't Human hunters, but the vampire hunters from those years ago when she fled from her vampire clan. When she was chased away and dearly killed.

Larka, Fang's mate, instantly nudged Atrix back sharply. "Get out of here!" She growled, her ears pressed against her head. Atrix whimpered. Despite how much she didn't want to leave the she-wolf, or the rest of her wolf family behind, she had hammered it in her nature to not argue with her.

With great effort, she and her three siblings ran for cover as far away as they could. The other three remained behind and fought the hunter, to keep them at bay for as long as they could.

When the three young wolves stopped to take a small break, Atrix decided from that point on to leave her sibling behind. It would be too dangerous, and unlucky, to travel with her; so, with an enormous amount of effort, Atrix pulled herself away. The hybrid ran, and ran, until she couldn't run anymore. By then, she was far away from them.

From this moment on, Atrix was going to travel alone, as both a human and a wolf.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Vampire Academy

_**Well, here you people go~ Chapter two may be awhile though, high school graduation is right around the corner, plus I have work. I will keep working on it though~ **_

_**The only thing which belongs to me is Atrix, everything else belongs to Rachel Mead! **_

* * *

Decades had passed before Atrix decided to reach out towards society. A new set of hunters were hot on her heels, and she needed a way to hide. As a result, she was accepted (more like weaseled her way) into St. Vladimir's Vampire Academy. From what she found about the place, it was a school specially made for vampires known as Moroi, and for those known as Dhampirs, or those who are half vampire and half human. Considering she was half vampire and half wolf, she would more likely fit into the Dhampir section.

She wasn't going into this blindly; she had found as much information as she could before she decided to go with the school. She was somewhat aware of what awaited her there. One of which is intense training. The hybrid had already been told she was going to be getting extra practice time. Unless, she passed this combat-like test she was told she would take. It was to see just how much skill she had, and if she had what it took to become a guardian. That, she wasn't too sure of. A guardian?

At this moment, Atrix was walking up towards the gate to the academy. There was a cautiousness in her movement, as if she wasn't too sure on how to approach. Perhaps it was a bad idea to have instantly gone into hiding with so many people. She was used to the quiet wilderness, not interacting with anyone. Regardless, it may as well be safe.

A guardian on duty approached her. "You must be the new student. Please come this way," he instructed. Atrix followed as she was taken to one of the buildings. It took only a few minutes to get to their destination. It was the headmistress's office.

"You must be the new student," the woman stated obviously. Atrix remained quiet, but nodded as a response. "I am Ms. Kirova, the headmistress of this school," she continued. The woman then went into a lecture of what the rules were. The Hybrid only listened to half of what was being said.

When Kirova was finished listing the rules, she went onto the next matter of business. "I was told you had no practice, no training, of becoming a guardian?" She asked. Another nod came from me. "That makes you beyond behind in everything. What makes you believe that you will make it? That you are guardian-ready?" She continued.

The only thing Atrix said in return was, "Why don't you test me and find out?" There must have been some kind of look in her eyes. Kirova was more than ready to agree. She probably believed the newcomer with no experience would lose face, or prove her point. "Then let's begin now," Kirova smiled coldly. Already, Atrix did not like her. She became uneasy, but didn't back away from the challenge. Her wolf nature kicked in. Flight or fight. She chose to fight.

Half an hour later, Atrix was led to some sort of training ground. She surveyed the surrounding area, an escape route instantly forming into her mind. She stored it in the back of her mind, just to be safe. Her attention snapped back into focus when someone spoke to her. "Now, don't worry if you don't do well on this. You haven't had any sort of experience or training. Therefore, this will be mainly hand-to-hand combat." It was an older instructor who had spoken.

Atrix turned her attention forward to where a tall male was waiting. It didn't take long to figure out this was the person who she was going to spare with.

"This is Guardian Belikov, Dimitri Belikov; he will be who you will test with. He is one of our excellent Guardians at this school. If you can hold your own against him, then you have talent to continue training here," the same man said. Atrix blinked and studied the tall man before her. She noted how he had shoulder length brown hair. She couldn't help but find him attractive, though her face didn't show it.

"Let us begin," when he spoke was when she heard the Russian accent. It didn't really have much emotion in it either.

With that, Atrix went to where she was positioned across from Dimitri. Her body tensed with anticipation for an attack. More or less, she had to hold herself back from shifting her form to a wolf. That was something she would need to shake while she's here. Either way, she remained cautious.

Neither one of the made a move, they were studying each other. Atrix had gained patience from over the years, but she figured she would have to make the first move. Therefore, she did.

Atrix sprinted forward suddenly, her speeding increasing despite the short distance. When she came close, she didn't dive in to attack. Instead, she dodged to the left just as Dimitri started to move. He looked a little surprised at it, but said nothing. The movement caused him to change his course of action, his fist moving towards her to land a hit. No impact was made. Atrix had already moved once more when Dimitri had to maneuver his own attack. She swiped his feet from underneath him.

Even though she had to remain in her current form, she did let some wolf instinct push through. Atrix easily saw this as a battle between two alphas, fighting for their rightful position, without the claws and blood that is. The other half of the instinct was to get the opponent into a vulnerable position. That would prove to be a challenge.

Atrix struck her fist out as the guardian fell. It didn't surprise her when her punch didn't hit its mark. Dimitri had easily dodged thanks to his reflexes. He still had the studious look in his eyes.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later when Dimitri stopped the test from going any further. They both only received a few bruises in the end. His expression showed he was impressed it.

The older guardian from before, now accompanied by a woman who appeared to be in her fifties, came up. "You held your own really well against him. You passed," he told her. "What do you think, Alberta?" He asked, turning his attention to the female guardian.

"She'd make a fine addition as a guardian. With a little more practice, and learning what it is to be a guardian, she could be one of the best, Stan," Alberta said, looking at Atrix with mild interest. "Your training will be under Dimitri. They start tomorrow," she added before going off somewhere.

With that, Atrix was led to the novice's dorm, where the Dhampirs in training were housed, to get settled in. Minus her having no knowledge on what a Guardian does, she hoped this place could also be a place to stay hidden. That is, as long as her secret stays hidden.


End file.
